


The Beach

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's much easier to go barefoot on this part of the beach





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Drabble for:** [](http://modestyrabnott.livejournal.com/profile)[**modestyrabnott**](http://modestyrabnott.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

It’s much easier to go barefoot on this part of the beach. Charlie isn’t particularly fond of the ocean; he hates the endlessness and the fact that you can look out and see nothing for miles. He likes open space, but he likes it defined with mountain borders and forest edgings. He steps on the rocks and mutters curses beneath his breath when sharp edges dig into the bottom of his feet. It’s a romantic setting, for sure, but all he can think about is the rock poking through his skin.

Then he hears a familiar laugh, carefree and happy, and he forgets about rocks and roaring waves as he looks up.

Her hair is violet today, a beautiful shade that he remembers spread out against the white of his pillowcase years ago. Older and wiser, both of them, but their gazes meet across the span of the beach and time stops for a few moments. Memories rush over him, wet kisses and fumbling gropes, her laughter as he falls on her and her whimper as he slides inside her tight heat, the feel of her fingernails digging into his back as she urges him to move _faster, harder Charlie, more_ and the look in her eyes when she shudders beneath him.

In one look, they remember. They share eighteen months of sneaking around Hogwarts, of first love and first times, of friendship and laughter, of distance and drifting apart, of love found and chances lost. She smiles at him and beckons him closer, the moment passed as she turns to kiss her new husband. Charlie shivers as the wind blows in from the ocean and smiles when he sees the way Remus holds her, like she’s everything worth cherishing and loving. Their moment passed years ago, he knows, and he’s glad she’s found someone to love her the way she deserves.

When he blinks and wipes his eyes, he blames it on sand and a windy day at the beach.


End file.
